The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula tubulosa Engl., commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMT01’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMT01’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula variety with upright, compact plant habit with large violet upright flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar, ‘PKMT01’, originated from a selection found by the inventor in 2001 in Søhus, Denmark, in a comparison batch of Campanula tubulosa Engl. plants (unpatented). The inventor selected the new Campanula cultivar on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit. Plants of the new Campanula cultivar are more upright and compact and more freely flowering than plants of original species.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated since January of 2002 in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.